


Monster

by Silken_Stars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silken_Stars/pseuds/Silken_Stars
Summary: The memory flashing within his head, he could see it now, much clearer than he had ever wanted. Jotunheim is where he stood, frozen sheets of ice crumbling beneath his footing. Loki stood frozen the silhouette of a figure much larger than himself sliding from the shadows..





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit AU, not all events follow the movies, etc. Drabbles are the only thing I seem to be able to do. Sorry, it's not very long. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! ~

Loki laid motionless, silken emerald throws covering lightly over the frame of his body, the young God laid bare the contours of his chest could be seen rising and falling deep within his sleep. Inky strands of curled locks, once well kept we’re sprawled out along the sharp angles of his features, a few loose strands fell across the pillow Loki rested his head upon. The night was cold as the wind whipped through the open balcony of Lokis champers, elegant Asgardians drapes dancing delicately within the blowing breeze, it traveled through the room, a howl echoing as it bounced against the marble and gold plated surroundings. The wind blew against the shell of Loki’s ear whispering softly into it, causing him to stir in his sleep, long nimble digits curled inward, his once open relaxed hands now forming tight fists, knuckles whitening from the tight grasp he held. The dark-haired god brows furrowed, a slight sigh escaping pass his parted lips, slowly they twisted into a faint grimace. A buried memory invading his dreams..one he had a number of occasions, a nightmare that turned real. Loki’s breathing labored, his heart could be seen beating against his chest. The memory flashing within his head, he could see it now, much clearer than he had ever wanted. Jotunheim is where he stood, frozen sheets of ice crumbling beneath his footing. Loki stood frozen the silhouette of a figure much larger than himself sliding from the shadows, large crimson oculars seem to glow in the dark inching closer..the vibrations of the Jotunns strides shook Loki’s form, the sheer weight and height was unimaginably, he’d heard of them from the stories Odin once told but never had he'd imagined them having some truth to them.

Loki took a slow step back, his emerald hues flickered with amusement, lips twisted into a smile, Lokis gaze never wavered from the two red floating orbs. The Jotunn was speaking to him, its voice carried through the howling wind, it was deep sounding like gravel as it spoke a language Loki couldn’t quite understand. A growl rose within the beast’s throat, bluish stained teeth flashing slightly, its painted lips curling. The frost giant now stood in front of him, the monsters arms blue and icy lunged outward toward the Asgardian prince. The Jotunns cold digits wrapped tightly around Loki’s forearm the armor he wore falling apart within its cold grasp, his skin now exposed to the chill of its touch. Lokis emerald hues widened in disbelief, his pale skin crumbling under the grip, it shattered like glass..what laid underneath shook him, blue like the same hand that grabbed him. He could remember meeting his gaze with the giants one last time, it’s crimson oculars held the same shocked look, before it had fallen from Lokis quick stab with his dagger. Just as quickly as the color appeared he watched it faded away, the shade he knew reforming across the area the giant touched.

Loki rolled restlessly within his sleep, a hand gripping the silken sheets. The pale color he once wore disappearing, the magic he had woven around himself strangled from his distress, engulfing the pale pigment his shade of skin now turning an icy blue, raised ancient scars and symbols scattered across his body, the blue color splashed across his chest, making it’s way up the length of his neck and taking form along the features of his face. Loki gasped loudly, crimson orbs red as blood snapping open as he sat up from where he once laid, his lanky arms now in view for him. The god’s digits trembling at the sight, Loki hissed through gritted teeth parting his lips to speak ‘Monster’ he spoke, his voice but a whisper in the dead of night.


End file.
